Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are
"Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are" was the seventh episode of the second season of South of Nowhere that aired on November 10, 2006 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot overview Arthur and Paula are out for the weekend, so Glen thinks it's the perfect time to have a party right? Think again. Glen get's arrested for drug possession. Now, after finding out she's pregnant, Chelsea really doesn't know what to do. Clay's trying to be supportive, but Chelsea's just pushing him away until she figures out what to do. In the meantime, Spencer thinks it's finally time to tell her parents that she's in love with Ashley, but will they approve? Plot Spencer is at Ashley's talking with her about coming out to her parents, while Kyla tells Aiden she is going back to Baltimore to see her mother and get some things, however unbeknownst to him there appears to be another man back in Baltimore waiting for Kyla. At school Clay meets with Chelsea to talk about their pregnancy but she drives him away causing strain on there relationship. Spencer decides she's going to come out to her dad first, believing that he's less likely to disown her once he knows she's gay. Kyla and Madison are skipping the end of school to go shopping when Kyla's old boyfriend Rick calls her to see when she's coming back home, which Madison notices. Back at school Glen informs Clay that they have a free house and that he intends to have a party while Paula and Arthur are away for the weekend. Clay asks Glen to not arrange a party so he and Chelsea can spend some time together but Glen goes against Clay's wishes and organizes a party. At the Carlin household, Spencer get's ready to tell her father that she's gay right before he goes away for the weekend but Paula interrupts and informs Spencer that she's going away for the weekend too. Meanwhile Glen is off buying drugs to feed his addiction but get's caught buying from the dealer by the police and is arrested. Glen calls Paula and tells her he's in jail which causes her and Arthur to return home early from there weekend away. As this happens, people start arriving for the party that Glen organized and the Carlin household is soon wrecked. After Spencer and Clay manage to kick the party goers out, Aiden finds Madison browsing a social networking site and she shows him Kyla's page, which shows her flirting with her old boyfriend Rick. Madison manages to manipulate Aiden into thinking Kyla doesn't care about him which leads Aiden to go home with her. Paula and Arthur come and take a tearful Glen home from jail, while in Baltimore Kyla tells her old boyfriend Rick she's in love with Aiden and just wants to be friends. After cleaning up the house, Spencer and Ashley retire to Spencer's room to spend the night together but are interrupted by a furious Paula who forcefully drags Ashley out of the house. Production Reception Category: Episodes Category:South of Nowhere episodes Category:South of Nowhere Season two episodes